Bedlam
The planet Bedlam was a failed project by the Ancients. After the colonizing of Ayya a few of them decided they wanted to go home, and so they created a giant device in space called the Gio Ring. This device was suppose to alter space, and act as a black wave emitter, allowing them to slip through to their own galaxy. Instead the device malfunctioned, and brought a planet to them with terrible side effects. All water is bright slime green, and it has a mild Altzeimers effect. low tech, ummm muskets, and flintlock pistols, oil lanterns, you get the idea. I have never seen a setting with that sort of thing. welll...I guess you could count Project B in there as it is basically a world of monsters that I wanna make. You know zombies, vampires (Like the ones from Priest), mummies, werewolves, succubis, monsters under the bed, you get the idea.I dunno I guess when I watch scary movies, I keep wonder how the mechanics for shadows, and daylight, and mirrors, and scares work.*wondering You watch a scary movie, and you get this sub-concious idea that all these monsters have the same grid, they cling to the shadows, and jump at you when you are weak, and not expecting it, and most of all scared. So where the portals? The mirrors? Under the bed? In the closet? Why do some monsters bash through the door, and why do some jump out of nowhere? Are there levels of terror that are more potent like children screams or baby cries? I wanna take all the old monster movie classics, and cram them into something new, and fresh. I dunno just an idea swimming in my head.*So where are the portals?Maybe some monsters despise other types, and maybe in reality this world is damned, and has some serious Lovecraftian vibes layered over the freakish monsters. That these Lovecraftian grotesqueries are things even monsters fear. It just sounds like a neat idea in my head. Some monsters are more intelligent than others, and they know the rule about food supply. 2. I doubt many of them get along, and they wage it out among themselves too. 3. They enter the world through portals, and I would imagine the portals only open at midnight, and when the moon is full. 4. Most monsters despise sunlight. If I knew monsters were real, though, I would build my bed to have no space under it, not have any closets in my house, ban mirrors, and make a curfew for all peopleAgain I pick at horror movies for adults and most peoples ability for ignorance, and to write it off as something else. The Seasons *Summer: It lasts for two weeks. *Fall *Winter Races Hmmmm I'm thinking 1630 stylizied Puritans Cats Classes Emo/Goth: Same thing if it was a race. Just say that they are sensitive to the supernatural, maybe give them bonus' to sensing stuff, and possibly visions every once in a while, it's not a whole big thing, just keep it simple. Like, another 'class' could be priest, and they'd get stuff like the ability to make holy water, and maybe like, the ability to use this world's cross equivalent as wards sometimes. I'd say don't make either too powerful, because then it takes away the scareyness of the setting, but just give them like, small, kind of useful little powers. (To Nicole): Well I do imagine to pick the class you have to roll a dice, and hit a target number to even be able to select it. Monsters: Banshee, Ghosts, Revenants, Phantasms, Poltergeists, Specters, Wraith, Crawling Claws, Dopplegangers, Imps, Liches, Werewolves, Mummies, Ooze, Shadow, Skeletons, Zombies, Demons, Succubus/Incubus, Devourer, Ghoul, Gibbering Beast, Goblin, Hag, Specter, Wight, Vampire Mechanics Sanity/Ignorance Meter